Use of mobile computing and communication devices in vehicles is a hotly debated topic. While such use provides convenience and potentially enhances worker productivity, it has also been shown that such use has a detrimental effect and impact on the driver/operator's (hereinafter referred to, for convenience, as the “driver”) ability to focus on driving or otherwise operating the vehicle—with some studies indicating that distracted driving may be even more dangerous than driving while intoxicated or under the influence of drugs. Numerous accidents by drivers of automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, buses, planes, helicopters, blimps, balloons, gliders, boats, ferries, trains, trams, heavy equipment or machinery, and similar devices or machines (collectively and hereinafter referred to as “a vehicle” or “vehicles” for convenience) have been attributed to driver inattentiveness or distraction while talking, texting, surfing, browsing, or otherwise interacting with or using a mobile computing or communication device rather than focusing full attention on driving or operating the vehicle. The term “vehicle” is further intended to include any type of device or machine that is driven, operated, or controlled by a user (i.e., driver) and that is susceptible to accident or injury to self or others if the driver is careless or not paying full attention to operation of the vehicle.
Numerous cities, counties, states, and even the Federal government have imposed or are considering imposing legal restrictions on use of (or that imposed increased sanctions for accidents that occur due to use of) such mobile devices by a driver of a vehicle. As the functionality of such mobile computing and communication devices continues to increase and expand, the potential distractions posed by such mobile devices on vehicle drivers is likely to increase even more—leading to further accidents, higher risks to drivers, passengers, and any third parties near such vehicles, higher insurance rates, and more litigation.
As used herein, “mobile devices” are intended to include and encompass any type of hand-held or mobile device or other computing or communication device usable within a vehicle, such as but not limited to cell phones, smart phones, push-to-talk devices, PDAs, text or email dedicated devices, general computers, laptops, electronic reading devices, multimedia equipment, data tablets, and similar computing or communication device that would or could be used by or accessible to the driver of a vehicle while it is moving or otherwise in operation.
Although laws may be passed, company policies may be adopted, and insurance policies may be tailored to provide lower insurance rates for drivers who do not use their mobile device while operating a vehicle or to provide less or no coverage for drivers who are involved in accidents because of distraction from confirmed use of such a mobile device during an accident, the options and ability for physically or technologically controlling, managing, limiting, monitoring, and auditing use of and communications to and from such mobile devices, particularly in real time and based on other factors and variables (such as whether the vehicle is on and/or moving, how fast it is moving, what time of day it is, what day of the week it is, where the vehicle is located, and the like) has been limited, to date.
For all of these reasons, there are needs in the industry for systems, methods, and devices, that use computer-implemented, configurable policies to control, manage, limit, monitor, and/or audit use of and communications to and from mobile devices used in or by drivers of vehicles. Advantageously, data provided by or obtained from the vehicle, such as from a vehicle's on board computer or similar vehicle components or systems, alone or in conjunction with other available external data or information (such as GPS location data, time of day, day of week, type of activity or communication attempted on the mobile device, and the like) is usable to enable a default or configurable, policy-based software application, preferably installed on or interactive with such mobile devices, which defines rules and protocols selectively to control or limit use of the functionality of such mobile devices. Such systems can also be used advantageously to monitor, audit, and record use of mobile devices in vehicles, even if actual use is not limited, controlled, or prevented by the system or policy. In addition, such systems can be configured to capture relevant data and information about the vehicle when the mobile device is in or in close proximity to the vehicle—even if use of the mobile device is not limited, controlled, or prevented by the system or the policy. Further, such technology can be used advantageously to detect, monitor, and report on vehicle usage patterns, including period of excessive speeding or idle time.
There are needs for such controls and limits not only in consumer markets (e.g., for parents who want to limit or control use of a mobile device by their teen driver while the teen driver is driving the family car) but also in commercial or governmental applications (e.g., a company with a fleet of delivery trucks may need to ensure (for insurance, company policy, political, court settlement, or public relations reasons) that all of their designated employees are not engaged in personal calls, texting, surfing, or use of non-business software application while driving a company vehicle during work hours; or a municipality, county, state, or government agency may need to prevent their conductors or drivers from similar personal activities on mobile devices while operating a commuter train, tram, bus, or other public vehicle while they are on the job.
The above needs and features, as well as additional aspects and business applications, are disclosed herein and will become readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading and studying the following summary of the present inventions, the detailed description of preferred embodiments, and the claims included hereinafter.